Virtues of Patience and Love
by SweeterThanChocolate
Summary: Ryuuichi isn't an idiot ... No, really! He isn't! (Alternatively: Ryuuichi has unending patience) Cross Posted on ao3


Ryuuichi isn't an idiot.

No, really! He isn't.

He may be a little absent minded sometimes, like when he forgets to take off his apron before heading to class or forgetting he has homework until he's about to fall asleep, but he's learned to notice when something's new with him. Ryuuichi often spends time lost in thought after all.

He remembers feeling oddly pleasant around Kamitani. He reflected on the happy feeling settling in his chest when they spent time together, in class or in the daycare. He reflected on the warmth in his cheeks whenever he and Kamitani shared a look over the kids' antics. He reflected on the giddy feeling that swept through him the first time they called each other by their first names, the way it felt to say 'Hayato,' the shape of the other's name on his lips.

Ryuuichi remembered thinking about that happiness, warmth, and giddiness while waking up warm morning and suddenly a new thought passed through his head.

'I love Hayato'

His breath escaped him. Not like a violent knocking of wind from lungs or like the relief of air after a long dive underwater. It felt like looking at a particularly spectacular sight and everything slides into place because you couldn't imagine how you lived without knowing that beauty. Like silk slipping through soft hands, so his breath slid from him.

He remembered smiling a lot that day.

His classmates would always comment on his unending patience and understanding. Whether it be taking care of the kids at the daycare or lending an ear when others need it, they all agreed Ryuuichi was definitely a saint. Ryuuichi would just smile and wave them off.

"You really think so? I'm just trying to do my best…"

One day, while everyone would crowd around Ryuuichi, Hayato leaned on his hand and fixed him with a firm gaze.

"You really are patient, Ryuuichi. You need to give yourself credit 'cause I don't know how you do it."

Ryuuichi flushed at the small praise and thanked Hayato. Happiness and warmth and giddiness and beauty.

'Really, I'm only patient for the things that count'

As class started again and everyone's attention turned back.

'I can be patient for the daycare or for other others' worries…I can be patient for Hayato's feelings too'

Ryuuichi had never been in love before, so how long did he have to wait? He honestly didn't think it would take too long. Hayato wasn't one to sugar-coat things or stall, but he also wasn't the most expressive.

'Still,' Ryuuichi thought, rather smugly, 'I don't think I've ever seen him turn that shade of pink before'

The two of them just settled the kids down for their afternoon nap. Kotaro and Taka, unsurprisingly, being the last ones to go to sleep. Taka insisting sleepily that naps were for babies and Kotaro not wanting to sleep before his brother left.

Hayato had picked up Taka as soon as he started protesting in a rare show of affection, running his hand through the younger's hair and humming tunelessly under his breath.

Ryuuichi had watched the entire time, holding Kotaro close as well, but completely entranced by Hayato's humming. It was so low that it almost sounded like rumbling thunder.

He was, of course, totally caught staring.

He couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed.

Ryuuichi continued to stare from under his lashes, mouth turning up in an almost flirty smile.

"You're so good with him when you want to be, you know. Also, you should sing more often, your voice is nice."

Hayato's cheeks flushed and even when he looked away, Ryuuichi could see his ear turn that new shade of pink.

"Geez, you say such embarrassing things…"

Ryuuichi just laughed as he set down Kotaro on the mat with the others and went to take Taka from the other boy. Hayato still hadn't turn back to his usual color as they collected their bags and headed back to class. He did however look him in the eyes with a quiet "Thanks though…"

Yes, Ryuuichi didn't think he would have to wait terribly long.

Was what he was going to do mean?

It was super hot outside and their P.E. class was running laps. The sun was beating down on them as they ran, but there was Hayato, running with a look of pure concentration.

And his baseball cap.

Ryuuichi pushed himself to catch up with the other boy who was too focused to notice him. As Ryuuichi ran alongside him, he wound his hands around Hayato's bicep, slick with sweat, and gave the muscles a squeeze. This definitely got his attention and Hayato almost stumbled with surprise. Ryuuichi gave an innocent smile to the other's confused, flushed faced.

Then he stole his hat.

It was a little big and the brim was sliding in front of his eyes as they continued to run. It was nice and cool underneath the hat and Ryuuichi let out a breath of relief. He looked back up a little at Hayato. His face was definitely redder.

He was being a little mean.

Hayato huffed, "You could have just asked, Ryuuichi."

Ryuuichi had been anticipating the day when Hayato would confess to him. He knew it wouldn't be a huge, romantic gesture, it was Hayato after all. He always thought he would be able to tell when it was coming, he was sure something would tip him off.

But, no.

It was a normal midsummer afternoon. Both of them had spent the day preparing the room for when classes really started and took care of the kids in the cool air-conditioned daycare room. Even with the air conditioning on full blast, the room had still warmed up. Not that Ryuuichi minded of course, he thought bemused, he got to see Hayato in a tank top.

Ryuuichi was still thinking about Hayato's broad shoulders as they walked home together in the early evening heat. Taka and Kotaro had dozed off so Ryuuichi and Hayato spent the trip home talking quietly.

"Do you want to go watch that movie then on Sunday? We won't have much time once classes-"

Ryuuichi cut himself off and stopped walking as Hayato slowed to a stop, eyes unfocused. He looked contemplative.

"Hayato? What's up?"

Hayato's eyes flickered back to him and he shifted Taka on his shoulder. He turned to face Ryuuichi more fully, looking him in the eyes and taking a breath.

"I like you Ryuuichi and I mean like, like you so don't get confused."

Ryuuichi was frozen. He hadn't been prepared at all, he wasn't expecting it today. But then, his heart started beating again and the warmth that spread through him should have been too much with the summer heat still present. It wasn't though; it was refreshing, like the breath of beauty he felt the first time he knew. He had been looking forward to this moment, he had been waiting for Hayato this whole time.

He could add light and air to the sensations associated with Hayato now, with the afternoon sun setting everything around them alight and the feeling of flying at the other's confession.

Hayato was still standing there but he wasn't looking at his face anymore. Ryuuichi could see his shoulders tensing, like he was waiting for Ryuuichi to say something…

Say something, right he hadn't said anything yet.

He couldn't find his voice. He underestimated how happy he would feel. So instead he reached out to grab Hayato's clenched hand. Hayato seemed to flinch away from him just a little but didn't fight his pull. Ryuuichi uncurled the other's fingers and brushed the knuckles fondly, before intertwining their fingers loosely and pulled Hayato along.

"Well…we should definitely go to the movies then. Our first date to end the summer."

Hayato followed Ryuuichi but still seemed frozen and dazed before snapping to attention at the word 'date'.

"…date-? So, you-"

"I've been waiting for you to like me too. I thought I was being quite obvious…" Ryuuichi trailed off with a smile and swung their hands between them, trying to fight back the happiness threatening to spill out from behind his teeth.

Ryuuichi chuckled, trying to hide the laughter behind a fist. While staring at Hayato's gradually flushing face, he could help but say "Sometimes you can be cuter than the kids, Hayato."

"You…you're definitely teasing me, aren't you?"

Ryuuichi beamed at him, unabashed.

"But I like telling you stuff like that." Ryuuichi suddenly perked up, "Hey, now that we're together, I can compliment you all the time, right?"

Was it possible that Hayato was getting redder? Ryuuichi couldn't hide his pleasure if he tried as the taller boy tried to cover his face and turn away from him.

Alone in the club room while Usaida took the kids on a 'lunch time adventure,' the pair tidied up the room from lunch and were setting down the mats for naptime. Ryuuichi couldn't help himself anymore, his patience having worn thin from worth-while waiting. He stared at the other with (and he just knew) soppy eyes, not bothering to limit his affections now that Hayato had joined him. Ryuuichi had started to sing the lullaby he had heard Hayato hum before and poked and prodded at the other just to watch him flush. Then he threw sappy compliments into the mix, just because.

"Wha-Ryuuichi! Stop!"

Ryuuichi hummed and said in a sing-song voice, "No, I want to compliment my boyfriend lots and lots." Hayato wheezed when he said boyfriend.

Walking around to stand in front of the taller boy he continued to speak, "Hayato is very handsome and smart. You're so kind and sweet and I know you really like helping me with the kids, even if you act like you don't."

Hayato, lowered his hands slightly and glared at him over his fingertips. Ryuuichi thinks he would be intimidated…if Hayato's face wasn't still red. Still, Ryuuichi took pity on him and wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed.

He breathed. He took a moment to admire the other, without the teasing of course. He stared at the other and just soaked in everything.

The happiness, the giddiness, the warmth, the light, the air.

For once Ryuuichi didn't think about the future or when the kids would get back. He didn't think about this love lasting forever.

With a final squeeze, he released the other and finished setting up the mats.


End file.
